


Honor Bound

by UffDatheGreat



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Kahlaar, Multi, Other, The Crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UffDatheGreat/pseuds/UffDatheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the world of the Darkest Dungeon, Executor Kahlaar must retrieve the Hedron Pylon from dark forces. With the aid of The Crew and Lady Selemina, a group of heroes ventures into enemy territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an RP with Selemina and The Crew over at http://thedungeoncrewrp.tumblr.com/  
> The best art blog for Darkest Dungeon!
> 
> Kahlaar is based off of the Protoss Zealot from Star Craft 2, in a more human form.
> 
> Each section is marked with '>' marks. They indicate the trades inbetween steps of the RP. I begin, then Selemina, and so on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Night over the Hamlet. Darkness had fallen. A single star began to glow brighter than the rest, and in a flash of gold it streaked down to the ground.  
The trees on the outskirts of the Hamlet glowed with a slight blue aura, moving through the woods. A figure stopped at the borders of the Hamlet.  
"I am Executor Kahlaar." The figure said. Yet he did not speak with verbal voice. It was as if those who he spoke to heard his voice in their minds. "And I have come for reclamation."

>  
It didn’t take long for the few villagers around the outskirt of the woods to come running in the tavern to beg for one of the heroes to come meet the stranger. As some were still busy running up to the cathedral to get more help, Morphew turned out to be the closest, so he was there in a matter of minutes.  
He came closer to the intriguing stranger, eyes scanning him carefully as some curious townfolks stayed back, observing from a distance how the meeting would go.  
“Good evening,” The bounty hunter started, tone polite but nothing more for now. “I have been told your name is Kahlaar, and your are an executioner with a reclamation.” He looked at the other with slightly narrowed eyes. “Before we can talk about this, there are a few things I would like to make sure of. Do you know where you are? And what are your intentions regarding this place and its inhabitants?”  
Behind the bounty hunter, a tiny crowd was starting to pile up behind covers, some people already armed and ready.  
>

 

"Long days and pleasant nights to you sir." Kahlaar said, bowing slightly at the waist. "My name is Kahlaar. I am an Executor of the Conclave. I believe you would call me a Commander." He eyed the crowd with brilliant blue eyes that seemed to glow. "I am no executioner, save for those who would stand in my way. I am here to reclaim something of my people's that was lost eons ago."  
Kahlaar stepped forwards, hands open. "I wish only to pass through these lands to continue my mission. I bare you these people no ill will. However," he paused, and raised one forearm across his chest, displaying the gauntlet on his arm, "I will not hesitate to take whatever measures are necessary to complete my mission."  
Folding his arms, the man locked eyes with Morphew. "The choice is up to you."

>  
Morphew tilted his head just a bit at the other’s explanations. Those were titles he wasn’t familiar with. Would this Conclave be a possible client of his later, if he decided to leave the estate at some point? Better not anger their commander then. But why was this guy coming here alone…?  
Studying the way he held his arm forward and the equipement on it with a quick glance, Morphew smirked. At least now he knew from where the Executor would attack him. “Are you reassuring me or threatening me?” He asks smugly. “I know danger when I see it, no need for a demonstration. So you have lost something long ago, and believe it has ended up here…” Must be one of the strange relics and other curious objects gathered by the Heiress’ ancestor… “I may arrange something to retrieve it for you. These lands aren’t too kind to strangers, as powerful as they may be. You would have had to have gone through Hell to stomac some of the abominations laying about…”  
Why let people risk their lives if they can just pay you to do the job? Retrieving an item and killing someone wasn’t so diferent, in the bounty hunter’s eyes…  
>

"I do not make threats, young master dwarf." Kahlaar said in an even tone. "I'm merely making myself clear." Looking over the bounty hunter who stood before him, Kahlaar continued. "I severely doubt that any being in this realm could stand for long in my path once I've the relic in my sights." He leaned his head forward towards Morphew, his voice becoming softer ever so slightly. "And it IS here. I will not let your small perspective of what an abomination is sway me from my course."  
Kahlaar leaned back and unfolded his arms, gesturing at the man. "What is your name, pray tell? You seem able enough to survive here well enough. My Hierarch will be glad to know of other lands that are," he glanced at the assembled people, "surviving as you are."

 

>  
Morphew practically choked at the surname, feeling a wave of rage grow in his chest at what he took like an insult, but his professionalism stopped him from doing anything he might regret later. Didn’t stop him from clenching his teeth hard in disapproval.  
He took a second to calm his nerves a bit before replying, voice calm but slightly shaking with indignation. “First of all, call me a dwarf one more time and I’ll be sure to make you regret that. Second of all, it is quite insensitive to come waltz in here pretending what we have to go through on this whole land is nothing you, and outsider, can’t go through without losing a few feathers.” He lowers his tone, narrowing his eyes. “If you want some help from us, or even our appreciation, I suggest minding how you present your thoughts, Commander. Just a friendly reminder.”  
Behind the annoyed bounty hunter, the crowd seemed to get a little agitated, and a way opened to see the legendary vestal arrive, walking with determination towards the two men. “What is going on? Who are you, if I may ask?” She said, with a natural motherly authority, but no hostility. Her tone simply implied that she was a big deal in the hamlet, and someone you didn’t want to mess with.  
>

Kahlaar raised an eyebrow at the other man’s words. “Well said.” He then turned to the approaching vestal and said, “Long days and pleasant nights to you. My name is Kahlaar, Executor of the Templar Caste. I’ve come to reclaim a relic that is here in these lands. Your comrade was merely doing his job. Are you in charge of this village?” His voice had returned to the respectful even tone he had used when he had first arrived.  
Kahlaar tilted his head back towards Morphew, “I wish to give the details of my plans to you, if you are, so that there is no confusion as to what I will be doing here.” He turned back fully to the vestal. “Is that acceptable to you?”

>  
Wissant didn’t really react at the comment on Morphew doing his job, after all she had a complete trust in the other’s self-control. But she raised an eyebrow at the other’s story, and in particular at how words could be heard from him without his lips even moving. Curious… He looked nothing like anybody she’d ever seen. “I am indeed in charge of this place and these people, though I am not the master of these lands. However, I would appreciate to hear what you call your plan before we consider introducing you to the Heiress, who rules this estate.” With an inviting gesture of the hand, the vestal invited the newcomer to speak. Morphew layed back a little, crossing his arms on his chest, looking way calmer since his friend was here and since the other seemed to have approved of his previous comments.   
It wasn’t everyday that people were able to understand their mistakes so quickly and right their wrongs. Now was left to see if he would dare call him a dwarf again…  
>

"A wise answer." Kahlaar said, bowing his head slightly again. "The relic I seek is an artifact of considerable power. It was forged log ago using techniques and designs that have been sealed away because of their destructive nature. This artifact is one of three, capable on its own of causing mass chaos."  
Kahlaar reached to his belt and pulled a small blue crystal, a miniature version of the crystals embedded in his golden armor, and held it, palm up, and it began to glow. Light sprang up, forming a map. A speck of light twinkled. Kahlaar continued.  
"The relic was activated by someone. It emits a particular magical pulse that a few can feel. It is the same magic by which you hear my words as thoughts. This is the last location our Phase Mages were able to pinpoint. It must've been taken underground."   
Glancing at Wissant, Kahlaar commented. "And you seem to have a power about you of your own." A power he had felt since... He closed his hand, and the map shrunk down into the crystal. Replacing it in his belt, the warrior straightened his back.  
"It is my intent to retrieve the relic by any means needed, before those who woke it can unleash its power. To allow them to do so would be catastrophic. And I will not let any man, beast," his head tilted ever so slightly towards Morphew, "or dwarf impede me."   
He stared into Wissant's eyes, his own blue eyes glowing ever so softly. "Is that an acceptable plan?"

>  
“HO MY-” Morphew’s indignated exclamation turned into a sharp exhale as he brought a fist to his mouth, trying his hardest not to get mad. This commander was fucking with him intentionaly! And Wissant’s amused chuckle wasn’t helping!  
The vestal quickly calmed down though, getting back to business. “So this artifact you seek seems to be located in the Warren. Deep in the pigmen’s territory… This is not an easy place to reach or naviguate through, but not one of the hardest in this estate fortunately. In theory, an expedition could be arranged…” Her expression turned severe.  
“Though I must ask you one last thing. You come in peace, I assume, but the object you’re looking for is capable of immense destruction… I am moraly obligated to ask what use your intend on making of it.” Tiny sparkles of light started to raise from her eyes, discreet enough to go unnoticed by most people. If ever he was to lie to her face, she would know…  
But it was unlikely. His light map and general apparence suggested that he had power, probably enough to oppose a real challenge, if not enough to damage the whole town. The fact that he was holding back and trying to go about it politely implied that he was either a fair man or a real snake… Probably more of an honest type, if she had to guess, since he claimed to be ready to fight if need be. If he was an honest man looking for something of his stolen by the ancestor, then she would gladely help and introduce him to the Heiress to discuss a possible expedition.  
>

Kahlaar heard the underlying question. Would he be a threat once the relic had been reclaimed? He chuckled to himself, careful not to broadcast the humor to those around him. The mental communication made for excellent conversation, but leaving the neural pathways open could allow people to pick up on other emotions. Kahlaar knew that all too well.  
Lifting his arm and pounding a fist against his chest plate, he said "I give you my word, on my honor, that the artifact shall not be used by me or my people to cause harm. I wish you and your people no harm, and will protect them while I am here from those who have obtained the relic."  
Kahlaar saw the light in the Vestal's eyes. How curious. Such a different kind of light, yet... Beautiful. Kahlaar quickly shunted those thoughts away. He must remain focused on his quest. These people knew not the danger they were in. He had to reach the relic before it was fully activated.  
"What must I do to prove these words are the truth?" He asked, lowering his arm to his side. "I wish not to delay in meeting this Heiress and continuing my quest."

>  
Even through his irritation, Morphew could tell the outsider was being sincere right there. He glanced at the vestal, expecting her to think the same, and the look she gave him told him he was right.  
“No need to prove any more than what you have been doing so far.” She says to the newcomer with a tiny smile. “Though I expect you to be true to those words. Now, this way, please…” She gestured towards the crowd, starting to walk its way. People started backing away cautiously, worried and hostile glances following the guest as he passes by, Morphew right behind him. While Wissant was busy clearing a path to the Heiress’ mansion, the bounty hunter leaned closer to the other, voice low.  
“I am not kidding, don’t call me a dwarf ever again. Just because I’m shorter than you doesn’t mean I’m not deadlier… And my temper is as short as me.”  
>

"Thank you." Kahlaar strode forwards after the vestal with a long stride, closing the ground quickly. Back straight, he walked with purpose. Noticing the looks the people around him were giving him, he focused on keeping up with the warrior in front of him. No one who commanded that much respect was anything less.  
What of this Heiress? How could he convince her that time was wasting? He tapped his fingers against his thigh armor plate as he walked. He must move quickly...  
Looking over at Morphew, Kahlaar took the words with surprise. "I beg your pardon! I genuinely thought you were a dwarf, down from the Western Mountains. Do forgive me, I meant no insult." He bowed at the waist, head bobbing. "I was confused as to why you wished not to be called by what I assumed was your race. My apologies."  
His last two word were said aloud. His voice was almost an echo, and seemed to reverberate ever so slightly through the air. It was complimentary sound to the voice that others heard in his head, as if the voices were Yin and Yang.

>  
“My race?” Morphew asked, frowning slightly in confusion. “You mean to tell me that there are places where everyone is a dwarf, and that they completely dissociate from humains of normal size? …Interesting.” Would they be potential clients as well? He would have to remember those Western Mountains…  
“Keep up, will you?” Wissant called from ahead, just making sure everybody was still following closely behind, like a mother would with her children. “I would rather avoid more people piling up on our way.”  
A few minutes later, the three of them arrived in front of the Heiress’ manor, followed by a tiny crowd of curious.  
“Get Inside, you two, I’ll take care of them.” the vestal said, turning to Morphew to give him a look full of meaning. He noded slightly, returning her look, and with a surprising synchronization they turned each to their goals, Wissant going back to the townfolks to inform them and calm any fear they could have, Morphew going towards the massive double doors of the mansion, inviting Khaalar to follow him with a movement of the head.  
Once they are inside, the Bounty hunter cups his hands around his mouth, calling loudly in the empty manor. “My lady! We have a guest!” Some noises come from upstairs and soon a faint “Come up!” answers the call. Morphew shrugs slightly, with a tiny smirk, and turns to the other, motioning towards the stairs. “You heard the lady. After you.”  
>

"Very well." Kahlaar strode forward, up the stairs. Passing onto the next floor he turned to the left, where the voice had come from. The manor was as large as Kahlaar had expected it to be for the stature of this Heiress, but it felt cold and empty. As if it had been sucked off all warmth. Not that it was cold in the manor, there was no life to it.  
Shaking off the feeling, Kahlaar knocked on the door. Waiting for a reply, he examined an object on a pedestal next to the door. A strange stone carving of a raven. Was this the crest of these landscape? The memory crystals he'd been given had been vague at best. He would have to take careful notes as he met with this Lady.  
He could not delay much longer. A quick explanation of his mission and then he would depart to complete it.   
'Perhaps the bounty hunter could be hired.' Kahlaar thought. 'A guide who knows the land would speed his search.'  
Even though it was a very brief period of time, it felt as though years had gone by when the door opened.

>  
The door opened quickly, and the heiress welcomed her guest with a smile, a little sparkle of surprise in her eyes. Knowing somebody was coming is one thing, seeing how big they are in real life is another!  
“Welcome to the Hamlet! Make yourself at home, please, come in… Hello, Morphew!” She added with a warm smile for the bounty hunter, returned by the man with a bit more restraint. “Come inside, both of you, and take a seat…!”  
She quickly moved back to her desk, tidying up her workspace and closing her laptop, then turning back to the two men, hands joined in front of her.  
“So! Who might you be, and what can I do for you?”  
>

Moving over to stand next to a chair, Kahlaar looked puzzled at the strange device for a moment before clasping his hands behind him and taking a stance with his legs shoulder width apart, gold armor making muffled clanks. 'Truly, the memory crystals had been very vague...' He thought.  
"I am Executor Kahlaar, here under the direction of the Hierarch to retrieve an ancient relic of our people and secure it before whomever has awoken it fully activates it." His voice was again projected directly into the minds of those in the room. He bowed towards the Heiress, returning to his stance before continuing. "I am here merely as a formality. I wish no harm upon you and your people, but my mission is one of upmost importance."  
The glow in Kahlaar's eyes turned a sharp bright blue, like hard Arctic ice. "I seek not your permission to enter your lands, nor will I permit any attempts to halt me to be successful." The ice in his eyes melted, as if spring had come, and they returned to their normal blue glow. "I do not wish that to be the case. I gave my word, on my honor, to your warrior outside that I bare your people no ill will. I also gave my word to defend the people of this land while I am here. Will you aid me in my mission? Lady...?"

>  
Even though the heiress listened with attention, her emotions were easily readable in her eyes. First a bit of worry at the other’s title and mission, then relief at his reassurance. The next part didn’t meet her approbation though, her expression turning to judgemental reprobation. It was practically nothing, eyes narrowing just a touch, jaw squaring a little, her head or attitude staying the same… Even the last part didn’t seem to get her out of her mindset.  
“When in Rome, do as romans do.” The heiress softly commented once the other is done, straightening her back. “I appreciate you passing by to inform me that you are going to roam around my estate either I want it or not. As long as it’s peaceful, it’s ok, right?” She asked with a heavy touch of irony and a smirk, before turning back to a more serious look. “You know, if I wasn’t already going to help you out, I could have taken this very badly. You litteraly implied that my approval was worth nothing on my own territory. Don’t invalidate your host’s opinion like this, Executor Khaalar, if you want your mission to be as diplomatic as you seem to want it to be.”  
She shruged a bit, looking to the side. “But then again, I’m afraid I’m not familiar with your Hierarch, so maybe you have a power equal or superior to mine. My point still stands.” She turned back to her guest with a small smile. “So! You are looking for one of my ancestor’s treasure, I assume? And it has been activated recently? I don’t suppose we have a lot of time to waste then…” She moved up to her guest, looking up at him without giving the sense that she was any less powerful than him, extending a hand for him to shake.  
“I am Lady Selemina, and welcome to my estate. Tell me more about the details of your mission, and let’s get to work!” she said with a smile.  
>

Kahlaar's body language relaxed, and a verbal relived laugh escaped him. The laugh was just as before, seeming to echo within itself before fading. Kahlaar reached forwards, grasping the Heiress' hand and firmly shaking it. He let go, and returned to speaking through his mind, smiling.  
"I am glad to see fire in you! I assumed you had a warrior's heart within you, being able to lead and survive in a place such as this, but it is good to see it first hand, Lady Selemina." Kahlaar bowed. "I hope you will forgive my brashness, as I did not intend to usurp your authority. Rather, to convey the need for haste in this particular matter. You rule here, and I shall respect your authority. But!"  
He reached and withdrew the same crystal as before, light jumping from the stone to display the map. Kahlaar continued. "Your warrior said that the location of the artifact is located in what she called the Warrens. I believe that it will be significantly underground, otherwise it would already be significantly more active."  
Kahlaar waved a hand over the crystal, and the light projection changed from a map into a model of what appeared to be an oblong shard. Two four sided pyramids, with square bases attached to each other, made up the bulk of the object. The light image showed intricate runes running all along the surface of the artifact.  
"This is a Hedron Pylon." Kahlaar said, twisting the fingers of the hand that held the gem, enlarging the image. "Endowed with runes of power, it was forged in ancient times by my ancestors. But their actions have brought strife to my people. Whenever these artifacts fully activate, according to history, great destruction follows. As such, my people have tracked down all they could find. But it appears one has lane dormant here."  
Looking to the Heiress, Kahlaar stated. "I cannot ask warriors who serve under another to follow me into battle against their leader's will. But I do not know these lands, and time is of the essence."

>  
“Long days and pleasant nights to you as well!” The heiress mimiced with a smile, hoping not to sound out of place while trying to respect a tradition. “And if hurry was your concern, simply presente it as such, so we can get down to business!”  
She paid close attention to the light show, the map and the artifact, and soon turned around to search in her own paper maps, looking like she might be on to something. “Ok, I think I see where this is… Sounds like it might be the old nest of the Swine God.” She took a map out, coming back to show it to the two others, Morphew stepping closer. “Yes, it looks like it is… I hope they don’t intend on bringing it back or anything. Morphew?”  
She looked up to her heroe as he shruged with a tiny smile. “You know my price. you pay, I go. But only if I can have Tinel and a healer to back us up.” The heiress semmed to approve of these conditions, the Hound Master being effective against beasts and able to keep himself healthy in battle and relaxed in camps. I solid addition to the team. Now, Khaalar looked like a first line warrior, but in case he wasn’t, Morphew could take the first position… It wasn’t ideal but it could work. Now…  
“Executor, I hope you don’t mind having someone who’s familiar with black magic fight by your side… I would gladely send our vestal along with you, but I need her here to keep the people’s mind at ease…” She explained, turning back to her guest.  
>

Kahlaar closed his hand and shrunk her light map back into the gem, replacing it in on of his belt pouches. "A 'Swine God' you say. A formidable opponent, by the sound of it. Do many of its followers linger in this nest? And as long as the warrior is strong of heart and fights with honor," Kahlaar said, nodding. "it shall be my privilege to battle along side them."  
He looked at Morphew, "If payment is required for your services," he looked back at the Heiress, "then allow me to provide, if you will, Friend Selemina."  
Kahlaar straightened his back, coming to his full height. "Ahh! It is good to find comrades in arms! We shall soon fill the air with the sounds of righteous battle!" He bowed once more to the Heiress. "By your leave, I wish to depart as soon as possible. Where might I meet these other warriors of yours, that we may depart on the morrow?"

>  
Morphew looked deeply amused by the ressemblance between Reynauld and Kahlaar. This love for righteous battle was always something he found funny. It never stayed that way very long, after all, usually after the third battle it turned into “let’s just fight to see this mission through” and that was a more realistic point of view for the bounty hunter. When his payment was brought up he shrugged simply. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll probably take my share directly on the gold of the mission.” He smirks, the Heiress nodding from her position before turning to Kahlaar. “I appreciate the intend, but you don’t have to. I’m having trouble even finding places to spend my money on these days, so if your gold is better served elsewhere, don’t waste it here on a good sentiment.”  
“-and it’s not black magic, it’s dark magic! I could discuss the matter for hours if anybody would let me!” Roussel declared, suddenly opening the door of the study with a bit of a dramatic timing, making Morphew roll his eyes and the Heiress smile in amusement. “Listening at the doors now?” The bounty hunter teased as his partner walked closer.  
“Absolutely not. I don’t need to to know what’s going on. Long days and pleasant nights to you, sir Executor!” The occultist offered his hand without hesitation, the corner of his mouth turned into a smile. “I am Roussel, your healer and specialist in dark arts for the mission to come!”  
“If you see him come at you with a knife when you’re wounded, don’t panic.” Morphew slipped to the guest with an amused tone, getting an indignated “I’m a professional!” from the occultist.  
>

Kahlaar smiled at the exchange between Morphew and Roussel.   
"And twice the number to you, Friend Roussel!" He said, turning his mental voice towards the Occultist and shaking his hand. "I shall apologize in advance for not needing your services on the battlefield. I'm more fond of dealing blows, rather than receiving them." He winked, one shimmering eye blinking out for a brief moment. "I look forward to seeing your professionalism turned upon the enemy."  
Cocking his head for a moment, Kahlaar looked back and forth between Morphew and Roussel. There was... Something. A link.. He had never gotten the hang of reading links. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. He had to remained focused.  
"Dark arts you say? I'm curious as to what these entail. We must discuss more on the road!" Kahlaar said to Roussel.  
"Now," he continued, turning to the Heiress, "I do not wish to be rude, My Lady, but time is of the essence. If you allow it, and your warriors are willing," he nodded towards Morphew and Roussel, "I wish to leave immediately. I have rations enough for two just outside your borders, and am able to carry what I can to help."

>  
Roussel seemed to wince just slightly at the voice echoing in his head, but otherwise stayed composed and smiling. “Well wouldn’t we all just love hitting and never receiving..” He comments, looking then delighted that someone would discuss the subject of magic with him.  
The heiress raised her hand to stop Kahlar from rushing out. “How much time do you estimate that we have left? The trip to the Warren isn’t easy, and if we have a couple of minutes to spare, I would like you to let me prepare your team for what you’ll face down there. We NEED to prepare or things are going to go terribly, terribly wrong, and we only have one shot at this.”  
>

"My apologies, My Lady." Kahlaar bowed slightly at the waist. "I wish to see this over and done. We have time enough, I hope, to achieve victory, but I do not wish to delay lest some unforeseen hindrance arise."  
Kahlaar turned so he could send his voice to the three other members of the room. "The Hedron Pylon, as I mentioned, is embedded with runes of ancient power. My people became aware of the artifact when these runes were activated by the unique aura they sent out. They managed to trace the signal here before it disappeared. At the time it's power signature was lost, it had a fortnight until they estimated it would become active. That was ten days ago. At dawn, we shall have three days to locate, secure, and deactivate the Pylon." He looked at each persons' face and added. "I shall answer any questions you might have on the road."  
Kahlaar folded his arms in a stance he hoped was not aggressive. He was pleased indeed to find comrades to aid him, and he wished to earn their full trust. It would be essential that they work together as effectively as possible. And there was this 'dark magic' that Friend Roussel spoke of. That was a conversation he looked forwards to very much.

>  
“Three days? We’re largely in time!” Morphew said with a firm nod, turning to Roussel as he frowned a bit. “For retrieving, yes, no doubt. But deactivating it is probably smething we should let him and his people deal with. This Hedron Pylon isn’t from our world, and we shouldn’t temper with it.”  
“Agreed.” The heiress noded. “Regardless, you have half a day of travel in front of you, then the trip back to consider. Go get Tinel and ready yourselves, everybody, I’ll be getting you food and supplies. Kahlaar, will what you packed be enough for you? I can consider you in my preparation as well if you wish?”  
>

"That would be most kind, My Lady." Kahlaar said. "But I have supplies of my own that will more than suffice."  
Kahlaar bowed, in turn, slightly at the waist to the Heiress and each hero. "Thank you again for coming to my aid so swiftly. This shall be told of in the archives of my people!"

The road was nearly overgrown, vines from the trees seemingly to inch inexorably on to the road. The forest gave way, eventually, to the tunnels of the Warrens. The sense that one was constantly being watched was relentless. Kahlaar walked behind Morphew, gold armor shifting with satisfying metallic clanks.  
"The crystal is attuned to the Hedron Pylon. As long as it glows, we are heading in the right direction." Kahlaar said, closing his hand around a gem with a blue aura. He turned his head back towards Roussel. "Friend Roussel! Tell me of your magic, I wish to know of these arts you spoke of before we reach the den of the enemy."

>  
“Good thing we don’t have to scout the whole place again, then. Straight to the pylon!” Morphew nods, the houndmaster commenting as he looks around. “It’s the first time we know exactly where we’re going, isn’t it? Souns like a nice change of pace…”  
“Usually when it’s about finding a boss, the heiress’ intution is reliable enough. I think she only messed up once and it almost cost us the mission…” Roussel said to the others before turning his attention back to Kahlaar. “Well, you see, a lot of people search for power in pacts with the old ones, but not all of them are willing to help! I was lucky enough to contact a helpful entity called Izigâr, and strike a deal with them, giving me the options to summon parts of them to attack or hold, acting like extentions of myself most of the time, or to heal wounds (though the process isn’t risk-free). As for the way the pact and the energy transfers work, you could see it this way…”  
The occultist continues his explanations, in great details and making sure it was comprehensible. He was really well documented on his own situation, rare thing for someone in his situation. Soon enough though, Morphew raised an arm, stopping the party. Lassie, next to her master, started growling very low, tail horizontal and ears pulled back. They had arrived.  
A big, black hole in the earth marked the entrance of the warren. Well, one of the entrances, the one linked to the Swine God’s den. Faint squeals escaped from the entrance, and Morphew frowned. “They know we’re here. They were expecting us.” Taking his axe firmly in hand, he walks closer. “Keep an eye out and watch your feet. Let’s go.”  
>

"Allow me, Friend Morphew." Kahlaar says, taking a few steps forwards. He pushed out with his forearms to his sides and a blade sprang from each gauntlet. Taking a defensive stance, he began walking forwards into the hole in the earth.  
"I would not have harm come upon my comrades if I could stand in the way." He said, the blue gems in his armor glowing faintly as the air began to become thick with darkness. Kahlaar's eyes stood out in the black. A torch flared up, and the way was lit.  
Checking the gem, Kahlaar pointed with one gauntlet-sword towards a corridor. "That way," he said, "towards the sound. Let me know when to stop."  
Going along the ruble strewn corridor, torchlight flickering. The light seemed to be straining against the darkness that threatened to completely envelope the four warriors. Horrible squeals echoed periodically, emanating from what seemed to be every stone.  
Kahlaar stopped suddenly, and shot an arm into the blackness. A wet crunch rang out, and the head of a pig rolled into the light. Horrible, mutated, it seemed to rot where it lay.  
"A scout?" Kahlaar asked, turning to look back at the others. "Will there be more in the room up ahead?"

>  
“He gives me some heavy Reynauld vibes…” Tinel whispers to Roussel as they enter the hole, the occultist nodding with a smile, readying his precious skull. Soon after, their partner takes first blood on the swines, and Morphew shakes his head, gripping his axe a bit better, looking ahead, putting his helmet on and adjusting the cloth in front of his face. “Most likely, yeah. Get ready!”  
They move up to the door and Tinel gets just next to it, hand on the handle. He silently lifts 3 fingers, then two, then one, and slams the door open for Kahlaar and Morphew to jump in faster, following them closely behind as Roussel enters last, closing the door behind them and turning towards there foes.  
Time to fight!  
>

Kahlaar sprung through the door, eyes glowing fiercely blue and gauntlet swords extended. Before him stood four mutated denizens of the Warrens. He recognized them from the Heiress' briefing. A Swine Chopper; hulking, flesh rippling. Two Swine Slashers, their disfigured and punctured bodies dotted with protruding bits of metal. And a Swine Wretch; horrible infestations coursed through its veins. Kahlaar couldn't help but smile.  
Kahlaar shouted out with his mind a war cry. "Na Adan Atum!" The beasts turned, instinctively cowering at the light from both Kahlaar's armor and the bright torch. Seizing the opening created by the monster's surprise, Kahlaar leapt forwards, quickly covering the ground between the groups, and ended in a crouch. He slashed horizontally in front of him with both blades in a single motion, cleaving through the Swine Chopper's shield and gouging deep gashes into its flesh along its belly.  
The pig horror bellowed in pain staggered backwards slightly. Kahlaar skipped back out of reach, taking a stance just in front and to the side of Morphew.

>  
The mental cry made Roussel flinch, and caused him to miss his curse on the swine wretch (and to gain a heavy headache as well). Hissing in annoyance, he called to the frontliner. “COULD YOU NOT DO THAT?!”  
Fortunately, Lassie was already on her way, speeding through the whole enemy gang to jump straight at the thing’s throat, fangs bare and eyes shining mercilessly. The beast squealed in pain, trying to back away, but a sharp hook came from over the swine group to slice its back open, making it bleed profusingly. It made two poor steps back, trying to retreat, and fell on the filthy ground of the room, bleeding out slowly.  
In a flash, Lassie was back at his master’s side, just in time for Tinel to shield her from a very misplaced hook, the houndmaster hissing in pain and glaring at the slasher snorting in front of him, hook deeply stuck in his forearm. Kicking the thing back, Tinel bit his lips to try to focus on everything other than the burning pain in his flesh…  
Especially since it was now the swines’ turn to attack! The second slasher jumped from the diner table he was on to reunite with his friend who was getting up from the ground, ready to brawl, and the wounded chopper looked ready to go on a rampage, eyes bloodshot…!  
>

"Friend Tinel!" Kahlaar said in alarm. He turned towards the swine, who were beginning to advance. "Back fiends!" He made sure to focus his words towards their intended recipients, hearing what Roussel had called forwards.  
The un-injured swine slasher ran forwards, hook poised to stab at Tinel and Lassie. Kahlaar intercepted the pig's attack with his gauntlet swords, crossed in an X shape in the air, a solid clang of metal on metal echoing. With a push, he shoved the mutant back, getting a solid counter strike in, leaving a deep cut along its arm.  
Kahlaar felt a great force plow into his torso, and he was thrown backwards. Landing on one knee, he looked up to see that the swine chopper had barreled into him, knocking the wind from his lungs. Kahlaar grinned. "Oh hello again." His words were met with a blow from the swine slasher's rusty cleaver into his right shoulder paldron, crunching into it, pushing him back behind Morphew.

>  
As the front line was busy with the chopper, a black and red lightning flashed by and the next second Roussel had his dagger burried deep in the wounded slasher’s throat, just Under the attach of its helmet. A decisive blow, for sure, as the beast tumbled backward, dead on the spot, and the occultist slipped under the hook from the remaining slasher, getting back in position behind Tinel. Ignoring his hurting arm, the hound master whistled at his dog, pointing at the chopper, getting an appreciative growl from Lassie, who prepared to jump back in the melee.  
At the front, once he heard the focus being shifted to the swine right in front of him, Morphew grinned behind his mask and charged forward, slipping under the monster’s guard to make a large gesture with his axe upward, wounding it deeply on the chest up to the base of the neck, crushing a few ribs. The chopper squealed, coughing blood, legs shaking, but refused to surrender. As the Bounty hunter got back in place, tsk-ing at his missed execution (now someone else was most likely to take his prize!), he turned a bit to get a look at Kahlaar, making sure he was ok and ready to attack next turn. He was the fastest of all of them, after all…  
“Kahlaar, doing alright?” He called, watching the swines closely. They had no more chance of winning, yet they were still here… Why did nothing in this land just accept defeat and try to live longer? Was the price for deserting worst than death…?   
>

"Zira'vek kryor!"  
Kahlaar's mind-voice echoed, fainter for his comrades, stronger for the swine. He was a blur, dashing forwards, taking two steps up Morphew's back and leaping from the strong warrior's head. In mid air, with his arms across his chest, he extended his gauntlet swords. Slashing both arms in a singular motion, Kahlaar cleaved through the mutated flesh and bone of the chopper's head, decapitating the beast.  
Kahlaar hit the ground an instant before the chopper's head and was off again before it finished rolling, weaving his steps to avoid the counter attack from the remaining slasher. With a parry of his right sword, he pushed back the slasher's hook. The pig fell backwards, squealing. Kahlaar pursued, driving his blades through the beast's chest, piercing its heart. The monster squealed, blood spilling from its wounds, and Kahlaar twisted his blades. The pig's squeal quieted into a gurgle.  
Straightening his back, Kahlaar flicked his wrists, simultaneously clearing the blood from his swords and refracting them into his gauntlets.  
"Ah! The rush of battle!" Kahlaar said, turning to his comrades. "Tis been far too long!" He approached Tinel, glancing at his arm. "Are you injured badly?" Kahlaar's gaze flicked over to the table the swine had been at. He pointed towards an object. The helmet of a Cultist, gold and cruel. "And that seems a bit out of place..."  
Handing Tinel a bandage from his pouch and patting Lassie on the head, Kahlaar walked over to the table and picked up the helmet. Turning it in his hands, he held it for the bounty hunter to look at. "Blood, distinctly different from the swine we just slew. It seems that we were not not the first to fight our way down here. Who does this belong to?"

>  
As Tinel accepts the bandage, Lassie looks offended to be pet without her agreeing and Roussel starts massaging his head to get rid of a starting headache, Morphew just sighs deeply, a note of disapproval in his voice as he observes the cask handed to him.  
“Next time you need something to jump higher, remember my back isn’t an option.” He comments coldly before turning his attention to the golden skull. “That’s a brawler’s helmet, no doubt. One of the weakest ranked amongst the cult. But it’s curious, since usually the cult and the swine fight alongside one another… Maybe this one simply got separated from others, and the swines were hungry. It’s always a posssibility.” He says, massaging his back. Fucking hell the guy was in full plate armor and he really thought he was light enough to just step on him like on a stool!  
“Do you think the cult is more likely to use the Pylon? I believe the swines are too primitive a community to really be able to activate such a delicate creation…” Roussel interjected as he came closer. they didn’t need anything on the table and time was of the essence anyways. “Regardless, I suggest we move on. Tinel, I’ll heal you next battle.”  
The houndmaster sighed but approved. “As usual. Let’s keep on, team, before the trail runs cold!”  
>

"Agreed Friend Tinel." Kahlaar said, turning to place the brawler's helmet back on the table. "It sounds like this Cult is more competent than these swine. The Pylon is highly intricate, beyond the intelligence demonstrated here."  
Removing the blue gem from his pouch, Kahlaar held out his hand and turned until the light was glowing brightest, down the left corridor. The blue light glinted off the dark stones, eventually swallowed up by the dark abyss. "There." Replacing the stone, he looked to see if the others were ready. Seeing that they were, he headed down into the dark, the torchlight chasing after the blue glow coming from his armor and eyes.  
The party passed through four rooms, each time pausing so Kahlaar could check the location of the Pylon with the tracking gem. The darkness seemed to grow thicker, almost tangible, as they descended deeper into the Warrens.  
Coming to another empty room, the group paused. The gem in Kahlaar's pouch was shining so brightly it spilled light through the leather of the pocket. Kahlaar placed a hand over the pouch and the light ceased. "We've arrived." He said. "The Pylon will be located in the next room."  
Kahlaar turned to Roussel. "Friend Roussel, do you hear anything? I feel as if we are being watched... Not the normal sensation that has been present since we descended. I sense something with power casts it's gaze upon us."

>  
“Well, we ARE in the heart of the swines’ nest after all. The next room is the biggest one, since it was the Swine God’s residence. I wouldn’t be surprised to hear that half of the swinefolks of this particular set of tunnels is aroun dhere staring at us. That, or it’s the Worst Thing’s gaze.” Roussel simply shrugs.  
“That was quicker than I thought it would be.” Tinel observed, looking around. “What do you think, are we gonna face a dangerous threat or…?”  
“I doubt that.” The bounty hunter replied, opening the next door slightly to glance at the corridor. “A too big movement from the cult would have attracted the Heiress’ attention. If they did something, it would be in a small group. Probably more priestresses than fighters. I vote we head there now, if everybody is doing fine, so we’re done with it sooner. We better not take the time to set up a camp and sleep now.”  
>

"A Worst Thing?" Kahlaar commented. "It must be a formidable foe indeed." He bowed his head, thinking. "If there are these priestesses in high number, then they might be able to jointly activate the Hedron Pylon. I should be able to sense if enough energy has gathered to..." He trailed off, moving to near Morphew and next to the ajar door. Kneeling on one knee, Kahlaar placed both fists to the ground, and the blue light in his eyes started to glow a bit brighter.  
He knelt like that for a minuet, enough time for the others to cast glances his way. With a jolt, Kahlaar stood up sharply. With his gravely verbal voice he said, shocked. "They've begun the activation process!" Spinning, he faced the other members of the party and switched back to his mental voice. "Something must've boosted the energy in that room! We've run out of time!"  
Kahlaar cast open the doorway, torchlight scouting the way ahead in the empty corridor. All that lay between the two rooms was a bookcase of dusty tomes. Kahlaar dashed down the corridor, hoping the Crew members were behind him, and rammed the opposing door with his shoulder plate. The force of the blow caused the heavy doors to crash open, revealing the room within.  
The air near the ceiling of the room frothed with a black cloud, a swirling smoke-like substance writhing like an ocean tormented with the most violent of dark tropical storms. Below, the room was occupied by a medium sized object roughly 4 feet tall and 2 feet in diameter covered in runic symbols across almost every surface; four slanted sides forming two conjoined pyramids identified it as the Hedron Pylon.  
Black lightning sparked across the angled surface of the pylon, bouncing occasionally to the hands of four cult priestesses who stood at each corner of the Pylon. Another priestess stood in front of the group, flanked on one side by a Swine Slasher and on the other by two Swine Choppers.  
Kahlaar stood partway through the middle of the doorway slightly sideways, the shoulder he had used to smash the door facing the enemies in the room. The Crew had kept up with him, and now stood behind him, arrayed and ready to fight. Kahlaar felt a surge of emotion. How long had it been since he had fought in battles with allies such as these? 'Too long!'  
The Priestess who stood in front of the Pylon turned as the doors slammed open, almost hissing. The swine who stood next to her squealed. The priestess' surprise didn't last long, as she held up a small staff and pointed at the heroes. The Pylon creaked loudly and a spark leapt at Kahlaar.  
The black spark struck Kahlaar in the chest, splintering and jolting over his armor. Kahlaar's mental voice ripped through the room in a scream. Kahlaar doubled over, a small splattering of blue blood escaping his lips as his eyes widened in pain.  
"We... Burn...!" His mental voice seemed to echo in on a trembling border of his normal voice, and a deeper, darker bass tone. The mental scream seemed to have had a slight benefit, as the swine and cultists seemed stunned in its wake. The Pylon had less sparks across its surface, seemingly have spent a charge.  
There was little time to evaluate it though, as an opportunity to attack had been presented the heroes of the Crew!

>  
At the powerful scream, Roussel fell on one knee, holding his head like if his brain was about to burst, panting furiously under the violent headache it gave him, nose starting to bleed. He knew he was gonna be ok, but he needed a moment to help Iziĝar contain the Black beast properly again after all this energy had shaken his helper. Morphew shot a worried glance at him, but the number of enemies was far to great to get distracted for now! And the priority was to make sure NOBODY could shot such a powerful charge at any of them again!  
“Tinel!” the bounty hunter called, implicitely telling him to focus his attacks on the same enemy as him, namely the priestess in the center, stunned by the mental cry of pain. Gripping his axe firmly, he lunged at her, just barely avoiding a swine cleaver to the head, hitting her with a finisher move. The priestess screamed and tumbled back, but managed to stay up on trembling feets. Not for long though, as soon a powerful maw was crushing her throat, ripping her neck apart. Lassie shook the lifeless cultist a couple of time between her fangs before dashing back to Tinel’s side, who pulled her behind him to protect her from another swine attack.  
“Kahlaar! Are you alright?!” The houndmaster shouted at their ally, instinctively moving between the swines and the collapsed Roussel who was shaking his head with a groan, getting back up on his feet. The executor looked badely hurt, the occultist better heal him quickly at the next round!  
>

Kahlaar coughed, and another splattering of blue blood came up. He growled and stood tall. His armor was no longer a pure matte gold, the bolt from the Pylon leaving large scorch marks all across his body. A handful of the blue gems embedded in his armor were dark, the larger gem in the middle of his chest piece cracked along the left side. Where his armor did not cover completely, burn marks threatened to open and bleed.  
“I. Am. Templar!” Kahlaar shouted at the enemy, then to Tinel. “I shall not go down so quickly! We shall fight as one!”  Swinging his arms from his sides, Kahlaar extended his gauntlet swords, shifting his feet and setting an attack stance.   
“Khassar de templari!” He shouted in a battle cry, charging and swinging at the the swine that were moving in on Morphew. One of his swords hit hard into the shield of the pig, but the other cut into its flesh.   
The swine squealed in pain. The damage was not enough to down the beast, but it caused the swine to turn their attention away from Roussel. More dangerous was that they also turned from Morphew, giving the bounty hunter an opening.  Kahlaar retreated a few paces quickly as the swines advanced, swords raised defensively, ready to block incoming attacks and intercept attacks on his comrades. His arms shook slightly, his burns and wounds causing him pain.  
“Focus on the priestesses!” He called to the others, mental voice toned down and focused towards only them. “They must not charge the Pylon with more dark energy!”

>  
A short second, the time seemed to stop, then things came into motion again. Roussel took his skull and exhaled sharply, raising it and pointing in towards Kahlaar. Immediately, tiny firy orange tentacles started crawling on the hurt executor, closing wounds and easing pain before disappearing just as quickly. Hopefully this would help the warrior get through his own battle…  
But blue blood…? Roussel knew why his blood was so different, and he hoped his own magic energy didn’t mess with any of Kahlaar’s.  
In the meantime, Morphew passed right by one of the swine, chraging at one of the priestesses left with his axe in hand, hitting her hard and making her scream. The wound wasn’t enough to kill her on the spot, but it forced her to stop charging the pylon, hands pressed on the bloody gash running across her chest… Before she could do anything else though, a dog was in her face and she died with a horrible gargling cry.  
The bounty hunter looked around quickly : two pigmen focused on Kahlaar, one wounded. Tinel still back near Roussel. Lassie was close, behind the swine’s first line, and there were two priestesses left.  
And also it looked like the pylon was regaining the energy spent in the previous attack already! They better hurry before one of the remaining cultists decide to fire at them again!  
>

As the fiery tentacles spread across Kahlaar's wounds, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared, Kahlaar heard an echo of a whisper. Malevolent and powerful, he heard the whisper as if from across the room. It chilled his heart. For instant, it seemed as if the one who was whispering turned its gaze to Kahlaar. The whisper grew, as if approaching the Executor. Kahlaar's eyes flickered a fiery orange for a single heartbeat. As quickly as it had come, the light retreated back into Roussel's skull, and Kahlaar's eyes returned to their intense blue glow.  
Kahlaar shook his head mentally, keeping one eye glued to the pigmen advancing towards him, and the other watching the Pylon. The stress battle must be getting to him, he was hearing things. The bolt from the Pylon must've been a part of it. He needed to stay focused.  
Growling in his throat, a sound that echoed like an earthquake within the depths of the world, Kahlaar dove forwards. His lunge propelled him quickly towards one of the swine, driving his right fist into its face and his sword through the beast's forehead in a lethal punch. The pig gurgled blood and sank to the floor, slipping off Kahlaar's blade onto the cold stones as Kahlaar flexed his hand in satisfaction. Friend Roussel had somehow closed his burns.  
The wounded swine squealed in rage and swung backhanded at Kahlaar, a wicked hack across the Templar's back. The majority of the slash scraped across Kahlaar's gold armor with a screech of metal, but part of the nasty blade opened a gash near Kahlaar's shoulder where leather straps held armor together. Kahlaar bit back a verbal scream, knocked back the swine's weapon with his bicep armor place, and spun to face the pig. The glow in his eyes was fire for an instant, and the pain of his wound exploded in a mental scream that caused the eyes of the pig to shut in torture, causing the beast to stumble away, stunned by the psychic strike.  
Kahlaar sucked in a heavy breath, one hand shaking. He clenched it, the pain of his shoulder screaming for attention. Blue blood splattered across his own armor. Kahlaar flicked his swords clean of red pig blood and moved over to take a defensive stance near Morphew. He passed the injured and dazzled swine, a path open for Lassie to follow.  
"A glorious battle, Friend Morphew!" Kahlaar said, his teeth set in a grim smile. He held his swords up, his left arm held closer to his body because of his shoulder wound, ready to react. "Once these primitives are routed, I shall purify the Pylon."

>  
“Well don’t wait too long then!” Morphew replied with what was almost a smile. It wouldhave been one if the pylon didn’t have two strikes in it still. Plus one of the two remaining priestesses had stopped charging it to face them, ready to strike them down.  
Once more, warm orange tentacles crawled up Kahlaar’s back, following the slash of the last swine, closing whatever wound needed to be closed. The voice in the executor’s mind hummed softly, syllables lost to some kind of medolic, consant sound, the same way a flame looks unified despite all its different dancing edges. It sounded a bit curious, nothing more, about this strange person with blue blood…  
Lassie yelped suddenly, kicked by the remaining swine as she was running back to her master, and Tinel shouted at the beast with rage. He didn’t move from between Roussel and the swine though, calling his dog. Lassie got back on her feet, shaking herself, one of her front paw kept off the ground… But she had fought with worst before, and after taking a bit of momentum, she circled the swine to jump right at its throat from an angle, his squeeling dying in no time. After this, though, hound and master reunited and Tinel had to take the time to heal her a bit before pressing forward.   
Leaving only Morphew to deal with the active priestess. Under the cloth from his mask, the bounty hunter was chewing on his lower lip, trying to evaluate his chances to kill in one blow. …there was no way. He might get close, but not finish her. At any rate, he hadn’t been hit from the start of the expedition, and Kahlaar had taken a few hits already, so if the pylon was to shoot, better it be at him! Lunging forward, he held his axe firmly, aiming for the priestess’s head, but just before he could strike a blinding shot of light cracked the air, booming shockwave shaking the place, and the next second his body crashed on the ground a mere feet next to Roussel. He had been hit in the middle of the chest, clothes burned to the chainmail, and he was gasping and shaking in pain, unable to move.  
“MORPHEW!!” Roussel called with horror, at his side immediately, skull ready to use. Goddamned! He didn’t think it was THAT powerful! Knocked down in one blow! Hopefully now Kahlaar could strike the priestess down, after all he could one-shot a pigman!  
>

Kahlaar whipped his head around, eyes intense and glaring at the enemy that had caused such pain to his comrades. He placed himself directly in front of Morphew and Roussel. With his wound closed, the malevolent voice showing no interest in him, Kahlaar pointed one gauntlet sword at the priestess and dashed forwards mentally bellowing towards the fiend. "I am the Blades of Auir!"  
The priestess scowled and pointed her staff at Kahlaar. But before she could do any more, Kahlaar was upon her, slamming his sword into the priestess in a powerful uppercut. The priestess sailed backwards, the blow not instantly lethal. She hit one edge of the Pylon, black lighting jumping from the Hedron to sink into her flesh. The priestess screamed once and fell to the ground, foul smoke rising from her smoldering corpse.  
"Attend to Friend Morphew!" Kahlaar called to Roussel, returning to guard the front position. "I shall hold the line!"  
The remaining priestess left the Pylon and scowled at the heroes. "You shall not pass foul creature!" Kahlaar taunted her. "The power of the Pylon is too great for you to conquer!"

>  
Focused on tending to the bounty hunter’s wounds, Roussel turned suddenly to look at the pylon’s reaction to being touched, wincing. On the spot, it proved useful, but he didn’t trust something that could kill just like that… It was a weapon after all. Light knew what the cult wanted to do with it…  
Tinel was the first to move. They were so close that healing Lassie would have to wait, the brave beast could still stand and attack. So a flash of grey furr passes by the executor and sharp fangs sink into the last priestess’ shin, Lassie shaking her head furiously to try to rip her flesh off. Screaming in pain, the priestess tries to stab the dog with her staff, in vain, barely managing to make the dog let go and step back…  
But maybe it was simply not to be cought in Kahlaar’s next attack.  
>

The Priestess, her attention on Lassie, failed to see Kahlaar run at her. The Executor's blade sunk into her chest and she fell to the ground. Panting, Kahlaar sunk to one knee. The Pylon floated, unperturbed by the battle, a few feet away.  
Closing his eyes, Kahlaar reached out one hand and the shadows dancing around the Pylon slunk back to the cracks in the stone walls. The Pylon settled to the stone with the deep thud of stone on stone, it's surface grey and unremarkable aside from the runes carved there.  
"It is done." Kahlaar said, slowly standing. Every muscle ached and burned. It was grand. He went over to Roussel and Morphew. The Bounty Hunter was in bad shape, and that was putting it mildly.   
But the day has been won. With Tinel's help, Kahlaar and Roussel were able to improvise a stretcher for Morphew. The Pylon was far heavier than the Bounty Hunter, but at a touch from Kahlaar it began hovering slightly again. The party secured it with rope, binding it so that it could be pulled along behind them as they made their way back to the Hamlet. A day later Morphew was up and about, thanks to the care of Roussel, who had hardly left his side.  
Kahlaar was outside the Heiress' mansion, attending to the Pylon and reporting to the Heiress with the others. At the Bounty Hunter's approach Kahlaar turned. With a slight grin, a smirk with kindness, Kahlaar spoke, his mental voice tired. "Friend Morphew! It is good to see you up, I would miss the opportunity to thank you for your aid."

>  
“My pleasure, really. Still recovering from this thing’s sting…” The bounty hunter smirks, pointing at the pylon with his chin. “Glad you were there. I think you understand now why we couldn’t just let you go alone.”  
“Idealy I would have liked to keep you away from harm all together, as a guest…” The Heiress comments, turning to Kahlaar. “But you wouldn’t have been happy with that, right?” She smiles.  
“Are you going already? The sooner the better?” Morphew asks the Executor, looking for a carriage or anything that would suggest the man was about to leave. From his tired voice, he needed to catch some sleep and secure his pylon soon, for peace of mind…  
>

Rolling his shoulders, Kahlaar chuckled, his mental voice melodic. It felt like a laugh, more than sounded like one. An echo, like the last note in a symphony lingering in the air.  
"Perhaps one day I shall visit as a guest, my Lady." Kahlaar said, smiling. "But I doubt I would be satisfied, even then, unless there was a skirmish." He finished tying off a rig of rope to the Pylon, the sequence of knots forming a net that allowed the Pylon to float and be pulled.  
Bowing slightly to the Heiress, he continued. "I would have failed in my mission had it not been for the valor of your warriors. You have my personal gratitude for this, and the gratitude of my people." He looked to Morphew. "As do you, Friend Morphew. It was an honor to fight by your side."  
"If ever you have need of my aid, do not hesitate to send word." Kahlaar offered a small bag to the Heiress. Small blue gems, glowing blue at their core, rested inside. "Break one of these, and the enchantment upon them will alert me. I will come as soon as I can."

>  
The heiress’ eyes were sparkling as she stared at the gems, her look of awe making the bounty hunter chuckle as he turns to the departing Executor.  
“It was a nice opportunity to fight with you, Kahlaar. If ever you need help for anything, you know where to find me.” He had the feeling that reminding the executor that his services weren’t free was not a nice thing to do just before they parted ways. Friendship was important, of course, but Morphew was a professional first and foremost. He offers his hand to the other for a warm parting handshake.  
“Don’t hesitate to return whenever you want!” The heiress offers, finally snapping back from her draconic fascination for the glue gems in her hands. “We’ll try to give you a warm bed and a nice fight!”  
>

Kahlaar's eyes shimmered as he winked at Morphew. "Though not without a hefty bag of gems of your own, right? I might just have to take you up on that offer, Friend Morphew."  
"I'll take my leave now." Kahlaar bowed once more, smiling. "Long days and pleasant nights to you both." He turned, grasping the rope connected to the Pylon, and walked towards the forest at the edge of the Hamlet. Coming to the forest's edge, Kahlaar turned and waved once before disappearing into the trees, the muffled blue glow from his armor and eyes swallowed up by the dense trees.  
A moment more passed, and a beam of gold light shot up into the sky, faint against the bright sun.


End file.
